The present invention relates generally to vibration dampening systems, and more particularly, to vibration-proof systems that are mounted on model-craft engines to absorb and dampen vibrations occurring in engines of model-craft airplanes, or the like, so as to dampen vibrations before they propagate into airframes.
A conventional model-craft airplane is furnished with a single-cylinder model-craft engine that is ignited for implosion once every two revolution cycles, which constantly causes irregularity in the piston's longitudinal motion and other motion, which in turn causes the engine to vibrate constantly in its longitudinal direction and rotational directions. Conventionally, this type of single-cylinder engine is installed on the airframe of an airplane by fastening the mounting portion of the engine main body onto the airframe with metal fittings directly or by placing elastic material, such as rubber, or springs between them.
As a conventional remedy for reducing such engine vibrations, elastic material, such as rubber, is sometimes used at the mount when fastening the engine main body. In this method, soft rubber would prove effective during high-speed revolution, while the engine main body would tend to sway widely during low-speed revolution, which involves large torque fluctuations. For example, the engine could not be prevented from vibrating widely during idling, thus yielding a counter result. If the rubber is too stiff, vibrations could not be absorbed while the engine is turning, thus yielding a shortcoming in the engine's wild vibrations during idling or other operation that are bound to subject the airplane airframe and other equipment to sustaining abnormal operations and malfunctions as well as an in-flight shortcoming in the airframe balance that is bound to be lost unless engine vibrations are absorbed.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for vibration-proof systems that are mounted on model-craft engines to absorb and dampen vibrations occurring in engines of model-craft airplanes, or the like, so as to dampen vibrations before they propagate into airframes.